My Adorable Guy
by Panda Item
Summary: KrisTao fanfic! No summary ( author bingung gimana mau bikin summary-nya :p) Read and Review IT'S YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Yifan x Zitao

Genre : romance

Rate : T *ditambah + juga boleh :3*

Disclaimer : Saya mengakui.. tokoh-tokoh yang ada di ff ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA *angkat tangan* tapi FF INI MILIK SAYA

W. A. R. N. I. N. G.

Typo bertebaran, feelnya hambar, BL, yaoi content(?), ff yang teramat gaje buatan author gaje

Saya ingatkan...

Kalau tidak suka, JANGAN DIBACA. Saya nggak nerima kritikan yang kata-katanya kasar.

.

.

.

.

Selamat makan. Eh, selamat baca...

.

.

.

_Brakk... Sraakk... Duugg..._

"_Yak! Ribut sekali! Bisa kau tenang sedikit?!"_

"_Maafkan saya ahjussi!"_

Suara gaduh terdengar dari sebuah flat yang baru saja dibeli oleh seorang pemuda berasal dari Cina. Ia baru sampai di Seoul malam ini, tepat tengah malam. Di sini ia tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada satupun kerabatnya yang tinggal di Ibukota negri ginseng ini. Dan beruntung ia bisa langsung mendapat tempat yang layak untuk ia tinggali.

Pada saat yang sama, terdapat namja yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena terganggu oleh suara gaduh yang tepat berada di samping flatnya.

"Ya Tuhan... siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di tengah malam begini?!" geram namja yang bernama Wu Yifan itu. Ia baru saja tidur setengah jam yang lalu. Hari ini ia mendapat giliran untuk piket di tempat ia bekerja. Sudah sangat jelas kalau ia sangat kelelahan. Ia mencoba kembali tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Suara gaduh itu masih terdengar.

Samar-samar Yifan mendengar suara namja yang terdengar... lembut?

"_Huuh... aku lelah. Tapi... ini belum beres."_

Yifan keluar dari flatnya dan melihat banyak tumpukan kardus di depan flat yang berada di sebelah flat miliknya.

"Oh, annyeong Tuan. Maaf aku membuat gaduh malam ini." Sapa namja itu yang menyadari keberadaan Yifan. Yifan mendekati namja itu. "Kenapa baru berbenah malam ini?" tanya Yifan. Namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu mendekati Yifan.

"Hehe.. aku baru sampai di Seoul beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab namja itu. Yifan hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Tuan. Aku pasti mengganggu tidurmu." Kata namja itu lagi. "Baiklah." Balas Yifan. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Yifan. "A-ah.. terima kasih. Lebih baik Anda tidur lagi." Tolak namja itu secara halus. Namun Yifan tidak mendengar. Ia membantu mengangkat kardus-kardus besar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam flat namja itu.

"Tu-Tuan.. terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'. Memangnya aku majikanmu?"

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil aku Yifan."

Namja itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan wajah berseri. "Aku Huang Zitao. Salam kenal Yifan gege." Ucapnya. Yifan menjabat uluran tangan Tao. "Salam kenal juga Zitao." Balas Yifan sembari tersenyum. "Mmm... Yifan gege, tunggu di sini sebentar,ya? Aku mau mengambilkan minum untukmu." Pamit Tao.

"Eh? Tidak usah, Tao. Terima kasih." Tolak Yifan. Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah merepotkan gege malam ini. Jadi, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku." Ujar Tao lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yifan teh hijau.

.

.

"Jadi, apa besok kau langsung kuliah?" tanya Yifan yang sedang asik berbincang dengan Tao. "Tidak. Jadwal masuk universitas baruku hari Rabu. Dan aku juga belum mendapatkan pekerjaan." Jawab Tao.

Setelah berbincang agak lama, Yifan menyadari satu hal. Tao itu anak yang manis, mandiri, polos, dan patuh pada kedua orangtua-nya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul sendirian. "Tao, aku kembali dulu, ya? Aku lelah sekali." Pamit Yifan. Tao mengangguk. "Selamat malam Yifan gege." Ucap Tao.

_Wajahnya sedikit sangar, tapi manis._

_Suaranya pun manis. Seperti gadis remaja._

_Pancaran matanya seperti anak kecil._

_Dan aku... terpikat olehnya._

_-Wu Yifan-_

.

.

.

..

.

.

Next or Delete?

Review please


	2. Chapter 2 : Get a Job!

Hari Minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari pekerjaan yang berat. Sayang ini tidak berlaku pada Tao. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum tertata rapi. Sedikit sih, tapi cukup melelahkan.

_Drrrttt... drrrttt..._

_My Mommy is calling..._

Saat Tao melihat siapa yang menelponnya, ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Selamat pagi, Tao Sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"_

"Selamat pagi, Ibu. Aku baik. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

"_O-ow, apa yang kau lakukan Sayang?"_

"Merapikan flatku. Tadi malam belum selesai. Aku pegal."

"_Anak pintar. Sayang, kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah dulu. Atau kau bisa meminta tolong pada tetangga untuk membantu merapikan flatmu."_

"Baik, Bu."

"_Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan Sayang?"_

"Belum, Bu. Rencananya aku akan mencari pekerjaan setelah merapikan flat."

"_Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sayang. Semoga kau betah di sana."_

"Okay!"

"_Kalau kau mendapatkan pacar di sana, jangan lupa beritahu Ayah dan Ibu, hem?"_

Mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu, wajah Tao langsung memerah.

"Ba-baiklah, Bu. Sampai jumpa."

"_Sampai jumpa Sayang.."_

Tao kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _

"Tao! Apa kau di dalam?" teriak seseorang dari luar. Itu Yifan. Tao segera membukakan pintu untuk namja yang baru ia kenal tengah malam tadi.

"Selamat pagi Yifan ge. Ada apa?" sapa Tao. "Mmm.. apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yifan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Mau sarapan denganku hari ini?" tanya Yifan lagi. "Boleh. Di mana?" "Di flatku. Aku akan membeli sarapan di kedai dekat sini." Tao mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah."

.

.

[ di flat Yifan ]

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang dingin, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kali ini terasa begitu berarti bagi dua namja yang belum lama kenal ini. Ini momen yang langka bagi Yifan—karena sebagian besar jarak rumah teman-temannya terbilang jauh dari tempat ia tinggal. Dan momen ini terasa begitu menyenangkan karna bisa makan bersama dengan orang yang disukai.

"Tao, aku tidak menyangka kalau nafsu makanmu sangat besar." Celetuk Yifan yang melihat lima tumpukan sandwich tuna. Tao hanya nyengir. "Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu tidak gemuk?" tanya Yifan. "Entahlah. Mungkin makanan yang aku makan tidak semuanya terserap tubuhku. Jadi aku tidak gemuk." Jawab Tao dengan jawaban sedikit asal. "Yang aku tahu, panda itu gemuk. Sedangkan kau, tidak. Mungkin aku harus memberitahu wartawan untuk meliput berita baru ini." Ujar Yifan.

"Berita apa?" tanya Tao. "Berita ada panda manis yang kurus di sini." Jawab Yifan. "Nanti siapkan dirimu, ya? Aku akan memanggil wartawan."

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus mempersiapkan diri?"

"Kau 'kan akan diliput nanti."

Tao berpikir sejenak.

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

"YAAKK! GEGE MENGATAIKU PANDA JUGA?!" pekik Tao sambil memukul Yifan dengan bantal yang berada di pangkuannya. "Tao! Hentikan! Wahaha... Aku mohon, hentikaaann!" pinta Yifan. "Kalau gege masih menyebutku panda, maka tidak akan kuhentikan." Ujar Tao yang berhenti memukul Yifan dengan bantal. "Oke, aku tidak akan menyebutmu panda lagi." Kata Yifan.

Tao mengarahkan jari kelingking-nya yang lentik ke hadapan Yifan. "Janji?" tanyanya. Yifan terkekeh lalu menautkan jari kelingkingTao dengan jari kelingking-nya. "Aku janji." Jawabnya. Tao tersenyum lebar lalu menggoyangkan(?) tautan jari kelingking mereka. "Janjimu akan kupegang dan akan selalu kuingat, Yifan ge." Ucap Tao.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Tao masih berada di sebuah ruangan sejak sejam yang lalu. Jantungnya berdebar dan keringatnya menetes dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

"_Ya Tuhan... semoga ia menerimaku bekerja di tempat ini..."_ batin Tao dalam hati. Ia benar-benar cemas. Sementara namja di hadapannya ini belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Namja itu masih mengamati beberapa lembar yang Tao bawa dengan teliti.

"Aku tahu dibagian apa yang harus aku berikan padamu, Tuan Huang. Tapi, mungkin di sini kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Ujar namja itu. Tao mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah namja di depannya. "Ah, itu tidak apa-apa, Tuan Jung. Asalkan aku bisa bekerja di sini. Aku mohon.. Mungkin, hanya tempat ini yang cocok untuk aku bekerja." Balas Tao.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapat bagian menjadi _waiter_."

Tao berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan calon Bos-nya, Jung Yunho. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Jung." Ucap Tao. Wajahnya berseri. Ia tidak akan menyangka akan langsung mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang layak untuknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya. "Selamat, Tuan Huang. Mulai besok, kau resmi bekerja di tempat ini. Dan jangan lupa akan tanggung jawabmu."

"Baik, Tuan Jung. Aku akan bekerja keras!"

Yunho mengelus kepala Tao. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini." Pintanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Tao.

"Haaah... semoga anak itu bisa menjadi pegawai yang seperti aku inginkan.."

*skip*

Tao pulang ke flat-nya dengan perasaan amat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan—walau hanya sebagai seorang _waiter_. Dan sesampainya di flat, ia langsung menghubungi Ibunya yang berada di Cina.

"_Hai Tao-er. Ada apa, Sayang?"_

"Hai, Bu. Aku ada kabar gembira!"

"_Wah! Benarkah? Apa kabar gembiranya, Sayang?_"

( jangan berpikir kalau kabar gembiranya—kulit manggis, sekarang ada ekstraknya )

"Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, Bu!"

"_Selamat ya, Sayang! Kapan kau mulai bekerja?_"

"Besok, Bu."

"_Ibu senang akhirnya kau mendapat pekerjaan baru, Tao-er. Semoga kau suka dengan pekerjaan barumu, Sayang."_

"Okay! Dah Ibu!"

"_Daah Sayang! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?_"

"Iya, Bu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii *lambai-lambai ala Miss World* *digebuk massa*

Makasih ya buat yang sudah RnR di chap sebelumnya^^

Waktu itu ada yang tanya tentang pekerjaan Yifan. Untuk di chap ini, belum terjawab. Kemungkinan akan terjawab di chap depan :D

Mind to review?^^


	3. Chapter 3

"YA TUHAN! AKU TERLAMBAT!" pekik Tao begitu ia baru melihat jam wekernya. Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan gusar, Tao langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Karena tergesa-gesa, ia sampai tidak sempat merapikan tempat tidurnya dan sarapan.

_**TAO POV**_

Kau bodoh, Huang Zitao! Bagaimana bisa kau datang terlambat di hari pertama kau bekerja?! Ughh! Padahal, semalam aku sudah tidur satu jam lebih awal—jam 8.00 malam agar aku tidak kesiangan. Namun, pada kenyataannya aku malah bangun kesiangan.

_Ting! Tong!_

Aisshhh... siapa pula yang bertamu pada saat-saat seperti ini?! Apa dia tidak tahu, kalau aku sedang terburu-buru?

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Dengan kesal, aku membukakan pintu untuk orang yang memencet bel apartemenku.

"Yaak! Ada per...lu.."

_Oh my God! I-itu Yifan gege!_

"H-Hai Yifan gege. Ada apa?" tanyaku gugup. Ugh, aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang bodoh sekarang!

"Tidak ada. Kenapa tadi kau menjerit?"

"Mmm.. aku bangun kesiangan. Hehe.."

_Tak!_

Yifan gege menyentil dahiku. "Hanya itu? Kenapa harus menjerit segala?"

"Aku terlambat di hari pertama aku bekerja. Makanya aku menjerit." Jawabku polos. Yifan gege mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah. Semoga sukses." Katanya singkat sambil berlalu—kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju cafe, aku selalu menabrak orang-orang yang melewatiku. Karena kecerobohanku, ada seorang pria memakiku dengan kata-kata yang tidak biasa aku dengar. Terlalu kasar. Membuatku kesal tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan akhirnya, aku sampai juga di cafe.

Saat aku masuk lewat pintu belakang, ruang untuk pegawai masih sepi dan rapih. Bahkan masih tercium aroma cairan pembersih lantai. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, aku harus segera bekerja sekarang.

Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam kerja, aku langsung menuju ke depan. Tapi... kenapa cafe ini masih kosong? Bukannya aku kesiangan?

.

.

.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Tao masih terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Ia melihat sekeliling cafe. Masih sepi dan rapih.

" Eh, Tao-ya. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang.

"E-Eh, Yunho _sajangnim_. Tentu saja aku ingin bekerja di sini." Jawab Tao. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sepagi ini? Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Tao melihat jam dinding cafe. Seketika kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

'_SEKARANG MASIH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH? Pantas saja cafe masih rapi.. '_

"Tao, kau tahu 'kan, jam berapa cafe ini buka?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Jam 8, _Sajangnim_..."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Tao lalu menarik hidung mancung milik Tao. "Kau ini... Rajin sekali sih?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sajangnim, hidungku sakit! Tolong lepaskan!" pinta Tao dengan suara khas anak kecil. Yunho-pun berhenti menarik hidung Tao. "Tapi, ini lebih baik daripada kau benar-benar datang terlambat." Timpalnya. "Tao-ya, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi espresso dan _sandwich_?" tanya Yunho. Tao mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah. Akan aku buatkan, Yunho _sajangnim_. Aku permisi."

.

.

.

"Menurutku, prestasi pendidikanmu lumayan bagus." Ujar Yunho. Tao tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Yunho sajangnim."

"Tapi... kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Dengan prestasimu itu, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus daripada bekerja sebagai _waiter_ di sini."

"Aku hanya baru lulus SMA. Mana ada yang menerima karyawan yang baru saja lulus SMA? Paling tidak, aku harus kuliah terlebih dahulu." jelas Tao. Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, aku juga senang kau bekerja di sini, Tao. Kopi _espresso _ dan _sandwich _buatanmu lumayan enak." Celetuk Yunho. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau bersedia untuk membuatkan aku sarapan seperti ini setiap hari, hum?"

Tao membulatkan kedua matanya. "Ehh?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Author's note :

Hai^^ Lama tak jumpaa

Maaf updatenya lama. Biasaaa... orang sibuk...*bakar author*

Oh ya.. ada yang suka DaeLo couple nggak? :D

Soalnya author lagi bikin ff DaeLo dg rate M :3

Yang suka, langsung bilang ya di review =))

REVIEW DULU YAAAAA^^^^

Jeongmal gamsahaeyooo

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prev**_

_. "Tapi, aku juga senang kau bekerja di sini, Tao. Kopi espresso dan sandwich buatanmu lumayan enak." Celetuk Yunho. "Terima kasih."_

"_Apa kau bersedia untuk membuatkan aku sarapan seperti ini setiap hari, hum?"_

_Tao membulatkan kedua matanya. "Ehh?"_

.

_**Now**_

"Kau tahu? Di Seoul, aku tinggal berdua dengan adikku, Changmin. Dan kami sama-sama tidak pandai memasak." Kata Yunho.

"Oleh karna itu, aku memintamu untuk membuatkanku sarapan seperti ini setiap hari. Kau mau?"

Tao diam sesaat. Sebenarnya, ia mau-mau saja membuatkan Bos-nya itu sarapan. Tapi, entahlah. Tao sedang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Permintaan dari Yunho barusan terdengar seperti bersifat pribadi bagi Tao.

"Tao? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yunho yang melihat karyawan barunya hanya diam sambil menatap kosong ke lantai ruangannya yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Tao. "Tidak panas."

Iseng, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao hingga membuat Tao benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa yang _sajangnim _lakukan?!" tanya Tao. "Daritadi kau diam saja. Makanya, aku melakukan itu agar kau sadar." Jawab Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. "Yunho _sajangnim _menyebalkan!" ucapnya. Yunho yang merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Tao langsung mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Ughh.. Kau ini... menggemaskan sekali, sih?"

"A-ah.. _sajangnim_, lepaskan! Sakitt!" rengek Tao.

Saat Tao dan Yunho sedang asyik bercanda ria, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

Wu Yifan.

Ia merasa ada perasaan yang tidak suka mendengar _namja _yang ia suka tertawa dengan orang lain. Bos-nya sendiri.

.

.

"_Annyeong _Tao-ya. Aku tidak menyangka kita bekerja ditempat yang sama." Sapa Yifan pada Tao yang sedang istirahat.

Tao langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya dan melihat Yifan sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. "Yifan ge? Apa benar itu kau?" tanya Tao yang tidak percaya bahwa ia bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Yifan.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Panda. Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?"

"E-eh, aku baru melamar kerja di sini kemarin." Jawab Tao. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Berarti kau masih sangat baru disini." Kata Yifan singkat.

"Hng.."

"Sepertinya, ada yang akan mendapat gaji tambahan karena bersedia membuatkan Yunho _sajangnim_ sarapan. Bukan begitu?" kata Yifan sarkastik. "Bagaimana gege tau?" tanya Tao. "Tadi ada seekor burung kecil memberitahuku." Jawab Yifan asal. "Aku memang akan membuatkan Yunho _sajangnim _sarapan setiap pagi. Tapi, ia tidak bilang kalau gajiku akan dinaikkan." Ujar Tao.

"Begitukah? Dan kurasa... ia menyukaimu."

"Mana mungkin! Gege ada-ada saja."

Yifan hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Jujur saja, setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan Tao dan Yunho yang terdengar bersifat privasi membuat Yifan cemburu. Dan Tao tidak menyadari kalau Yifan cemburu padanya.

Dasar tidak peka*getok Tao pake baki*

Tao memperhatikan Yifan yang tidak menatapnya sama sekali. "Gege kenapa? Gege kesal padaku, eoh?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku kesal padamu?"

"Seekor semut kecil."

"Bilang pada semut kecil itu. Jangan sok tahu."

Yifan kembali diam. Ia benar-benar tidak menatap Tao sama sekali. Ia masih sibuk mencuci dan menata peralatan makan milik cafe. Tao yang merasa tidak dianggap langsung mencari cara untuk mencari perhatian pada Yifan agar pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu mau menatapnya seperti biasanya.

"Gege, aku pintar membuat masakan Cina, lho. Apa kau mau aku buatkan nanti?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yifan cuek.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tao lagi.

Dan ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Yifan.

"Panda _hyungggg_..." panggil Tao sambil memeluk Seunghyun yang sedang mengelap meja. "Ada apa, Adik Pandaku yang manis?" tanya Seunghyun.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada Yifan gege?" tanya Tao. Seunghyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mmm... mungkin.. Ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya?" jawab Seunghyun asal. Tao merengut, "Bukan! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak melihat ada perubahan padanya. Sama seperti biasa kok." Kata Seunghyun.

"Apa Yifan gege selalu cuek padamu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

.

.

.

Seunghyun, Yifan, dan Tao sedang membersihkan cafe sebelum cafe tutup—jam 9 malam.

"Yifan ge, sini aku bantu buang sampahnya."

"Tidak perlu."

Ternyata Yifan masih kesal dengan Tao. Tapi tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia bisa terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ini pada Tao karena ia sendiri tidak mau bertingkah seperti ini.

"Tao-ya, kemari. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Pinta Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya yang langsung dituruti oleh Tao. Membuat Yifan ingin memecahkan semua piring dan gelas milik cafe.

"Ada perlu apa, _sajangnim_?"

"Ah... bukan masalah serius. Tapi ini masalah menyangkut perasaan."

Tao mengerjabkan kedua matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Yah.. kau tahu? Sepertinya..."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Tao lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. "Sepertinya... aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Aku tergila-gila padamu, Huang Zi Tao." Ia mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Tao. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tao membelalakkan kedua matanya. "A-apa?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tao tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jung Yunho, Bosnya sendiri, menyatakan cinta padanya.

"A-a-aku... aku tidak tahu, _sajangnim_." Jawab Tao sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho mengangkat wajah Tao. "Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya. "Pernyataanmu barusan membuatku bingung, _sajangnim_. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padaku."

"Semua yang akan terjadi padamu tidak selalu kau ketahui lebih dahulu, Tao."

"Aku mempunyai perasaan ini padamu. Dan sebelumnya akupun juga tidak tahu kalau perasaan ini muncul."

Tao hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia baru menjadi pegawai di cafe ini. Ia baru bertemu dengan Yunho kemarin.

"Tao? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku menunggu jawaban darimu."

Tao mendorong dada Yunho agar jarak mereka agak menjauh. "Maaf _sajangnim_. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir tentang ini." Ujarnya. Yunho mengelus pipi Tao. "Baiklah. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, tolong beritahu aku." Tao mengangguk.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Yunho. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa naik bus kota." Jawab Tao. "Di malam yang seperti ini? Kau tidak takut kalau kau akan dijambret atau diculik oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

"_Sajangnim_, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tao."

Tao tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _sajangnim_."

.

.

.

Tao menatap kosong pada ponselnya yang berada di genggamannya. Sedari tadi, Yunho terus meneleponnya. Tapi Tao benar-benar tidak berniat menjawab panggilan telepon dari Yunho.

Ia tidak menyukai Jung Yunho.

Tapi ia menyukai Wu Yifan.

Ia berharap, seorang Wu Yifan-lah yang menyatakan cinta padanya seperti tadi. Bukan Yunho.

Ia membaca sedikit beberapa pesan singkat dari Yunho.

_From : Jung sajangnim_

_Tao-ya, kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?_

_From : Jung sajangnim_

_Tao-ya, kau baik baik saja? :( Aku menghawatirkanmu :(_

_From : Jung sajangnim_

_Tao-ya, sekarang sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur, agar kau tidak terlambat masuk kerja besok {} _Goodnight sweety {}

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Yunho _sajangnim_? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena ia Bos-ku. Aku tidak ingin berpura-pura juga mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya..."

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Semua ini membuatnya bingung dan memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras untuk berpikir.

'_Tuhan, kenapa Engkau memberiku cobaan seperti ini? Apakah aku akan menjadi orang jahat karena menolak cinta dari Yunho _sajangnim_?_'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Author's note :

Haii^^~

Gimana? Di chapter ini ceritanya lebih panjang kann? Anggep aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari author untuk chapter kemarin yang ceritanya super pendek : )

Chapter chapter berikutnya akan aku banyakin lagi KrisTao momentnya ;))

Dan..

Selamat buat readers yang bisa nebak kalau Yunho adalah orang ketiganya : ))

Kok kalian bisa tau sihh T-T kalau Yunho orang ketiganya...

Lagi-lagi bang Wupan munculnya cuman bentar ._. ampuni sayaaa ._.v

Maaf kalau makin jelek ceritanya.

Maaf juga karena telat apdett

Review please? : ))


	5. Chapter 5

Sebulan telah berlalu.

Selama itu, Tao dan Yifan tidak pernah saling sapa lagi.

Selama itu juga, Tao belum nenjawab pernyataan cinta dari Yunho.

Sekarang Tao juga sedang sibuk kuliah. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Tao jarang masuk kerja karena kelelahan dan jadwal kuliahnya yang benar-benar padat. Untuk menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan dari Bos-nya, bahkan dari orangtuanya pun ia tidak sempat.

Dan Yifan.. ia hanya menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tidak sesibuk Tao.

Kesibukan yang sedang dihadapi Tao membuat Yifan merindukan sosok pemuda manis dari Cina itu. Ia rindu pada Tao ; pada senyum Tao yang manis, pada suara Tao yang terkadang terdengar manja, dan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi~"

"Hai Adik Panda-ku! Akhirnya kau masuk kerja juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?" sapa Seunghyun sambil memeluk lalu merangkul Tao.

"Hihi, senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Panda _Hyung_. Aku juga saaaaangat merindukanmuuu~"

"Hei, kau tahu? Semenjak kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu, Yunho _sajangnim_ terlihat sangat lesu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu." Bisik Seunghyun. "Benarkah?" tanya Tao. Seunghyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan Yifan.. ia terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya."

"Bahkan ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Tao terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Seunghyun barusan membuatnya teringat berapa lama ia tidak bertatapan dengan Yifan. Tidak seperti saat mereka baru pertama bertemu dan berkenalan.

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Tao. Seunghyun mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

"Yifan ge~" panggil Tao dengan manja sambil memeluk Yifan yang sedang mengelap meja dari belakang. "Hnn.." gumam Yifan. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Tao. "Aku sedang memandikan bayi." Jawab Yifan.

Tao memukul punggung Yifan dengan keras. "Gege!"

Yifan berbalik dan menatap Tao yang sedang merengut kesal. "Ada apa? Kau tahu 'kan aku sedang sibuk?" tanya Yifan agak kesal. Dan Tao memeluk Yifan lagi. "Kenapa gege berubah..."

"A-apa?"

"Iya. Gege berubah. Tidak seperti yang dulu..."

Yifan melepas pelukan Tao dari tubuhnya. Ia menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, ok? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau _sajangnim_ melihat kita seperti ini." Ujar Yifan. "Tapii... kata Panda _hyung_, _sajangnim_ sedang tidak ada, Gege.. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" rengek Tao sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti sajaa... dasar Panda cerewet!" ucap Yifan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao dengan gemas. "Aku janji." Sambungnya.

"Janji?" Tao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Lalu Yifan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Tao. "Janji."

_Cup!_

"_Okay_. Semangat, Ge!"

Tao langsung berlari ke dalam dapur setelah mencium kilat pipi Yifan

.

.

.

.

_**Tao POV**_

Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Aku bilang padanya kalau ia telah berubah. Tapi, saat ia menanyakan itu, kenapa aku malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa? Padahal, semua perubahannya telah aku lihat dan aku rasakan sendiri.

Sekarang, kami sedang berada di ruang ganti.

Berdua.

Dan ia sedang menatap tajam , bisa tidak ia berhenti menatapku seperti itu?

Apalagi suaranya-

"Tao..."

-yang sangat berat dan terdengar _sexy_ ditelingaku. Membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Bicaralah. Aku ingin tahu.. perubahan seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan."

Sial.

"Setelah aku mendapat jawaban darimu, aku janji. Aku janji aku akan merubahnya seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Mm.. k-kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyapaku atau menjawab sapaanku. Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau tidak pernah main ke tempatku lagi. Dan kau juga terlihat sudah tidak sudi untuk melihatku." Jawabku dengan lirih. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam Yifan gege. "Itu saja." Kataku singkat.

Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mataku. "Maaf." Katanya singkat.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk, Tao-ya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

Tanpa aku sadari, aku meneteskan air mata. Aku sedikit emosi mendengar permohonan maaf dari Yifan gege. "Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh, Wu Yifan!" seruku sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. "Aku memang sibuk. Tapi, setidaknya... balas saat aku menyapamu! Atau, menanyakan keadaanku! Dasar bodoh!" ujarku.

Yifan gege mencengkram kedua tanganku. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Bisiknya. "Tapi setidaknya... aku masih memendam rasa ini untukmu, Tao." Sambungnya. Aku menghentikan tangisanku. "K-Kau bilang apa.. ge?" tanyaku lirih.

Yifan gege tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi ia malah mencium bibirku.

"Aku.. mencintaimu... Huang Zitao..."

_**Normal POV**_

Kedua mata panda Tao membulat. Ia merasa tidak bisa bernafas setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Yifan. "Haha, aku pasti salah dengar. Ya, aku pasti salah dengar." Katanya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Yifan.

Sementara itu, Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Tao?" tanyanya. "Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Tao-ya, jawab aku!"

Tao tidak menjawab. Tapi ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yifan. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya lirih. Yifan mengangkup wajah Tao. "Kenapa? Kau ragu?" tanya Yifan yang membuat air mata Tao jatuh.

"Bukannya aku ragu. Tapi... aku takut. Aku takut ini hanya mimpi indahku." Jawab Tao. Yifan tersenyum. "Tidak, Sayang. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus wajah Tao dengan pelan. "Jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan anggap semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia adalah sebuah mimpi."

Tao mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku..."

"_Kiss me first_, _Babe_."

Wajah Tao memerah. "_Byuntae_!"

.

.

.

**[ keesokan harinya ]**

"_Good morning_, Tao. Senang bisa melihatmu bekerja lagi setelah sebulan kau sibuk dengan kuliahmu." Sapa Yunho saat melihat Tao yang baru datang di cafe. "_Good morning_ _too_, _Sajangnim_." Balas Tao.

Tao yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lokernya, dikejutkan oleh pelukan dari sang bos.

"A-ah.. _Sajangnim_... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tao.

"_I miss you so bad_, Tao." Bisik Yunho. Ia membalik badan pemuda yang ada di pelukannya lalu dengan cepat ia mencium bibir pemuda manis itu.

Tao yang mendapat ciuman mendadak dari bos-nya itu langsung terkejut. Ia mulai mendorong tubuh Yunho agar ciuman itu segera usai. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bukannya menyudahi ciuman paksaan itu, kedua tangan Yunho membuka kancing-kancing seragam yang dikenakan Tao dan melesakkan ciuman di leher jenjang Tao.

"_S-Sajangnim_! Hentikaaan! Yifan ge, Panda _hyung_, tolong aku!" teriak Tao dengan rasa takut setengah mati.

"Yifan gege! Tolong aku, ge!"

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Tao agar Tao berhenti berteriak minta tolong. "Kenapa kau berteriak, Tao? Kau seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa saja." Tanya Yunho. "Tapi itu memang benar, _Sajangnim_!" jawab Tao.

Hampir saja Yunho membuka resleting celana Tao, Yifan tiba dan langsung menghajar habis-habisan namja yang sudah berbulan-bulan membuatnya cemburu buta. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Pada kekasihku?!" gertaknya sambil mencengkram kemeja Yunho.

"Kau ingin memperkosa Tao, eoh? Kau pikir perbuatanmu itu benar, _Sajangnim_?" tanya Yifan sarkastik. Yunho menyeringai. "Ya. Aku ingin memperkosa dia agar dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Tuan Wu!" jawabnya.

Sementara itu, Tao sedang berada di _rest room_ bersama Seunghyun.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Kejadian barusan membuatnya _shock_. Ia yang hampir saja diperkosa oleh bos-nya sendiri dan melihat amukan Yifan yang menyeramkan.

Dan dua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu sama-sama sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka pada tubuh dan wajah mereka yang lumayan banyak.

"Panda _hyung_... aku takut..." ujar Tao lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seunghyun. "Sstt... Tenang saja, Tao. Ada _hyung_ di sini." Kata Seunghyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Tao.

"_Hyung_, kenapa _sajangnim_ melakukan ini padaku? Hiks... kenapa _sajangnim _tega sekali..."

Saat Seunhyun akan bicara, tiba-tiba ada seorang _namja_ datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Jung Changmin. Adik Yunho.

"M-Maaf... apa kau Huang Zitao?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya—ia masih memeluk Seunghyun dengan erat. "Kau siapa?" tanya Tao. "Aku adik dari Yunho, Jung Changmin." Jawab Changmin. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Tao. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Changmin-ssi." Kata Tao sambil menjabat tangan Changmin.

"Mmm... Tao-ssi, aku ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan kakakku barusan. Kakakku sangat stress karena ia mempunyai banyak masalah dengan Ayah. Jadi, kumohon, maafkan kakakku." Ujar Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tao langsung melepas pelukannya pada Seunghyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Changmin-ssi... Sudah, jangan membungkuk terus. Nanti tulang punggungmu bengkok." Ujar Tao sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuh Changmin. "Aku.. sudah memaafkan Yunho_ sajangnim_." Sambungnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang teramat manis. Changmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Tao-ssi."

.

.

.

_**[ Two years later ]**_

"Woahhh! Tempat ini menakjubkan!" seru Tao begitu mereka sampai di sebuah villa di Pulau Jeju.

Ya. Hari ini Yifan sengaja mengajak Tao berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Ia merencanakan sesuatu yang akan ia jalankan di pulau ini.

"Kau suka, _Baby_?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya. "Aku sangat suka! Terima kasih Yifan ge..." jawab Tao lalu memeluk erat tubuh Yifan. "Kau mau ke pantai?" tanya Yifan lagi yang dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari Tao. "Kau ke sana duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bersama saja, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Tao menghilang dari pandangannya, ia langsung mencari hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Tao.

"Gege! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Yifan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang menawan.

_Hari ini,_

_Di pulau ini,_

_Di saat matahari akan terbenam dan akan berganti malam.._

_Aku..._

_Akan meminta ini padamu satu kali._

_Dan hanya kepadamu._

Yifan membawa Tao ke bibir pantai lalu berlutut di hadapan Tao.

"Aku bukan seorang pria dengan harta yang berlimpah. Aku bukan seorang pahlawan yang bisa melindungi dunia dari kejahatan. Dan aku bukan seorang puitis dan penyair yang mampu merangkai kata-kata yang indah. Tapi..."

Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pria yang mencoba untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya seorang pria yang akan mencintaimu tulus dan apa adanya."

Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Huang Zitao... maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya?"

Air mata Tao mulai menetes.

Ia menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda yang baru saja memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup pemuda yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ya. Aku mau. Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Wu Yifan. Aku tidak peduli sekaya apapun dirimu dan sehebat apapun dirimu. Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau dan aku sama-sama mempunyai kekurangan masing-masing. Aku akan menerima segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu."

Yifan bangkit lalu memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat—seakan Tao akan dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Sayang. _I love you so much_, Tao." Ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi Tao berkali-kali.

Tao mengangguk. "_I love you too,_ Yifan ge."

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**Akhirnya ff ini kelar juga... *elap keringat***_

_**Terima kasih ya udah nyempetin baca dan review ff abal ini :')**_

_**mm... sebenernya aku mulek banget baca kata-kata waktu bang wupan ngelamar tao -_- haha. Maklum. Bukan ahli sastra.**_

_**kalian juga kan? IYA KAN?**_

_**Yowis, babahin lah.**_

_**Gimana? Makin jelek kah ceritanya?**_

_**Maaf... banget kalo kain jelek )))):**_

_**Chapter ini aku tulis pas bagian tengah sampek terakhir pas besoknya unas. HUEHUEHUEHUE**_

_**Okay, review lagi yow~~ Pai pai!**_


End file.
